


Toyboy for Pet

by RyouheiAkane



Series: Tycutio Prompts Fill [1]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, KoP - Kind of Plot, M/M, Prince is not Prince, Prompt Fill, Sorry Not Sorry, as in not-himself-Prince, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyouheiAkane/pseuds/RyouheiAkane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercutio is a toyboy and one day he gets introduced to Tybalt, aggressive smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toyboy for Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/gifts).



> Prompt Fill:  
> "Mercutio isn't the Prince's nephew. He's his toyboy. What happens when he falls in love and the Prince finds out about this?  
> (by SoSearchingRomeo)  
> Enjoy! And as always let me know if you like it or find any mistake thank you! ^_^

 

 

  _ **Toyboy for Pet**_

 

«Mercutio, I would like you to come to my place tonight.»

That's what he would say when he asked for _services._ My life was like an ill-built rollercoaster, it could collapse every passing second and it had its constant ups and downs.

«Same hour?» I would ask even if I already knew his answer. That man had me around his little finger and I could not free myself. He wouldn't let me. He could be my dad, _ugh_ bad comparison, that's gruesome. Let me rephrase: he could be my uncle. He really could for all I know, actually.

He looks a lot like my mother, as far as I remember her, that is. She died when I was little and my dad was the one designed to take care of me. Didn't do a very good job though, wondering why?

He left me here rotting on myself, having to subside to every depraved fantasy of that man with no slight chance of resisting, believe me I have tried. If it depended on him he would keep me on a collar and leash in the living-room, completely bared for him to 'enjoy the view' like some exotic animal to show his rich friends off to. Nauseating.

I didn't ask for this.

 

 

(Later that day...)

«Come on apple pie, you know the rules. Move those hips for me.» I had to comply, tonight my apparel was a black leather lace corset and matching shorts with a puffy tail, on my head bunny ears the same brown honey-ish colour. I hate this. He always makes me wear these hideous outfits and I need to please him, otherwise I get a round of kicks and fists which leaves me sorer than when he does other things instead. I prefer to get a load than to end up with a black eye and cracked ribs, nonetheless I find myself repulsive.

«Keep moving like that and I might reward you.» _Yes, yes, whatever. Like I care about your rewards, tsk._ Another night passed lazily, on the floor by the bedside I was ticking seconds on the clock waiting for dawn to peak from behind the hills that surrounded his fancy house, I liked the view from the backyard, unfortunately he seemed to stalk me everywhere I went, a simple trip to the kitchen for a glass of water gets mistaken with an attempt to escape, ending up mostly with me chained and slapped. I kindly decline, thank you very much.

 

 

 

 

(The following day, sometime about noon...)

«Hello Mercutio, today I'd like to introduce a new friend to you, quite the shy one so you'll have to show the ropes, would you do that for me?» he almost sang that with his nosey tone, bringing inside a boy with pitch black hair of medium length, restless eyes which darted around inspecting the room until they captured sight of me, flaming anew, shivers run down my spine but I brushed them off, _keep that attitude and you'll not last very long here sweetie._

I was about to tell him so when I caught sight of the real pet there, going hastily over to her to share a kiss. Immediately I was jumped by the boy, who dragged me away from his pet and smashed me on the ground «I'd say yours is not quite trained, is it?»

«I am sorry Tybalt-» _Tybalt's his name_ «-he's going to get punishment as soon as we're alone.»

«Why don't you trade him instead?»

«I could never, you see, his father practically gifted him to me since he was barely more than a toddl-»

«How much.»

«Excuse me?»

«You heard me perfectly.»

The old man silenced for long moments, pondering Tybalt's offer with closed eyes, breathing in and out evenly.

I couldn't believe my very ears. Were they negotiating... well, me? I turned to the girl with an unbelieving expression and found she mirrored mine, though on a whole different level. I backed a couple of steps before I heard a low sigh and a few muffled sounds, they had to be talking it over, I wasn't really paying attention, I was mostly spacing out, thinking about how my life would change now that I might have a way out of this, or how it would all go down the drain and I was about to get in a situation worse than the current; I must've spaced out. Anyway, now the black-haired boy was stretching his hand out to me, projected toward the door, basically lunging his already long strides. He beeped the car open, kind of throwing me inside and swiftly he got in too, «I reckon you left a girl back there, or I might be wrong and all of this is a delusion of mine. Well, that wouldn't be a surprise now, would it? By the way, why exactly did you leave the poor girl there? You seemed to mind about her so I wondered the reason you left her there, so? What's the reason, care to explain?»

«Shut up.»

«Brief and concise, this is going to be a fun trip home.» but I still stopped talking, he did not appear like someone who could handle anything other than driving in that very moment. I would do right by myself in a different time, I had all the time to render his life the inferno mine has gone through.

 

We arrived to his house and once we got inside he slams me in the wall. «Hey, if you wanted to get on with it so fast you had to start undressing me from inside the car.» «Shush.» he said assaulting my neck with sloppy bites, which left it ticklish and livid-colored, I loved those, they made me feel wanted for once in my miserable life. «Strip and get on the floor.» No calling me names? Just ordering me around? That's hot. I don't care if you think I am not fair or start ranting about the double-standards. Tybalt's hot, no denying it. And the way he manhandles me is definitely hot if my nether regions are anything to go by.

As I was saying, Tybalt's ordered me and I obeyed, quite frankly, with longing in my movements, I was waiting for him to do me dry, instead he took his time slicking and opening me up, all while lavishing my shoulders and seizing my neck with his mouth, Godde- Jesus, that mouth!

«Jesus, that mouth!» Oopsie, I said it. Tybalt growled still latched onto my neck and pushed in, when did he strip I wonder, not rippling abs and rock-hard chest but he is clearly toned, I can feel it. «Why, for the love of goodness, are you smirking?» «Nnnnnnuthin', just- a-aah wondering how is it possible you're so well ahaaaarmed!» He made a pleased sound and tightened his grip around my hips pushing more and more in, I wanted to turn around to see just how well armed, it ought to be illegal.

Hands snaked and latched together, Tybalt's hair as black as a winter midnight were caressing my already susceptible neck, and I arched and came, as simple as that, my muscles gripped on Tybalt whom released a throaty moan along with his climax and slumped on me after jostling so that I wouldn't be hurt.

He nuzzled his nose on my jaw and «What's your name?» I blinked several times before realizing and answering «I am Mercutio, but you can call me sweetheart, darling, honey, sweetie, cherry pie, sugar, and, or, Prince of Clowns, that one I like best, thank you for your attention ladies and gentlemen, _ding!_ » «Just your name, you blatant oaf.»

I bursted with laughter, a clear one for the first time since my dad, and fell asleep in the arms of this man, hoping my tomorrow will be different.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I am sorrier than not.


End file.
